Ikaria
|connectedresources = }} Ikaria is a growing, developing, and young nation at 28 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Ikaria work diligently to produce Rubber and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Ikaria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Ikaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Ikaria allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ikaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Ikaria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History (Note, Contains Rumor/RolePlaying..) Originally, This nation came from an older nation, Byzantium, which were a peace loving people and enjoyed scientific and drama achievements created, the world flocked to see its theaters and its labs grow. But things went on towards more capitalistic routes, Most people in the country were rich, with the theory of selling into global markets rather then its own people. The entire land was wealthy, but the people in neighboring nations got poorer, and more obnoxious about their land. By April 10, the current leader, in a chance to make the environment better, put a high tax to remove industry trading with other nations. Since 40% of the employed work in factories, they were all laid off from there jobs, also destroying part of its economy. The President declared that the air was getting better, and agriculture would be on the rise again. But everyone got frustrated, and tired of their capitalistic government. By 7/18/07, the government had fallen, and a hundred city states were born. It took months, months, to get a city state running, and only to be knocked down by a neighboring city state, all of Greece and former Byzantium had all became small patches of nations. Byzantine, the capital, had been taken over by the Ottomans and never was retrieved by again. The next months, and two years, was nothing but war. During this time, however, since Ikaria was on an island, had no war shed in its seas, was quickly able to build up in peace. Unfortuntly, Did not have any lines of communication with the outside world, Even though having technology rating, of around what most nations had around the 1940-1960's. On 4/12/09 The Democratic Alliance, found an island, with greek people calling themselves, "Ikarians" with past relations of Byzantium, they were quick to recognize their government and enjoyed many trade routes, back to recover the nation. however since Ikaria was on an island, had no war shed in its seas, was quick to build back up.